


Partner Support

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One supports one's partner however one can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamislabios/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day four prompt(s) used: Four times and one time, Eat me!, Light, Red, Mystery.  
> Kink: Oral sex.  
> This pairing was suggested by Besamislabios. Thanks, lovely! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Partner Support

~

Draco dove, the red light just missing him. Neville groaned as Draco used _his_ body to cushion his fall. “Oof. Bloody hell, Malfoy! Watch where you’re falling!” 

“Shut it. You’re my partner,” replied Draco, rolling off him. “You’re supposed to support me, cushion my fall.” 

“Not literally!” 

“I’m pretty sure they meant it that way,” said Draco, smirking. “Otherwise, what good are you?”

“And I’m pretty sure I never read that in the Auror manual.” Rolling his eyes, Neville sighed. “Any signs that they spotted us?” 

“No.” Draco raised his head to look, quickly ducking back down. “Looks like they’re on high alert, though. There are too many for just us. We should be okay once backup gets here.” 

“And you’re sure your Patronus got through before they put up the shield?” 

“I’m not sure of anything at this point,” Draco muttered. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a simple raid? Since when do smugglers have so much fire power? Usually they cut and run.”

Neville nodded. The same thing had been bothering him. “It’s a mystery. Which is why we need to make sure they stay here until reinforcements get here.” Biting back a grin, he coughed. “If they ever do.” 

Draco glared at him. “One time! It was _one time_ I thought my Patronus got through but it didn’t. Are we going to keep talking about this forever? What about the four _thousand_ times it did get through and I saved our arses?” 

Neville smiled. Draco was beautiful when riled. It was probably bad of him, but it was very satisfying to do it. “No need to get defensive. I’m just making sure--” 

“Eat me!” Draco snapped, turning his back on Neville. 

Neville sighed. Draco had been very prickly recently. “Look,” he said, grasping Draco’s shoulder. “This isn’t the time to fight--” 

Draco turned, knocking Neville’s hand off his shoulder. He was clearly furious, his eyes flashing with silver heat. He’d never looked more gorgeous. “Fuck you! You’ve been sniping at me for weeks, you git. I know what this is. This is you trying to get a new Auror partner, isn’t it? Well you can just suck my--” 

Neville shut him up the only way he could. Dragging him close, he kissed him, thrusting his tongue deep into Draco’s mouth and pressing him onto the ground. 

To his shock, Draco responded immediately, sliding his arms around Neville’s neck and clinging to him, even as he kissed him back. The kiss morphed into something slower, more sensual, until, chest burning with the need to breathe, Neville drew back. 

Draco licked his lips. “You have the worst timing ever, Longbottom. I’ve been trying to get you to do that for ages and you pick now?” 

Neville smiled. “Oh, I dunno,” he said. “The smugglers don’t seem to be going anywhere, and neither are we.” 

“True.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “All right. What did you have in mind?” 

Neville grinned. “I thought I’d do what you asked me to before.” 

Draco frowned. 

Slowly, Neville moved down Draco’s body until his mouth was over the bulge in his crotch. “You know, eat you?” With nimble fingers, he parted Draco’s flies and took his half hard cock in his mouth. 

“Salazar’s tits!” swore Draco, his hands settling in Neville’s hair. 

Neville pulled off briefly to say, “You have to be quiet unless you want smugglers finding us and interrupting.” 

Draco gasped as Neville returned to his sucking. “Well,” he groaned as Neville fluttered his tongue along the underside of his cock, “I...fucking hell, Neville...I suppose...that’s...fuck...motivation--” 

Neville loved sucking cock, and Draco was probably the most responsive partner he’d ever had. Soon, Draco was arching into his mouth, whispering incoherent words, and coming down Neville’s throat. 

Pulling off, Neville wiped his mouth. “There,” he said. “Better?” 

Draco opened his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with us? Why have we not been doing that all along?” 

Neville shrugged. “I wasn’t sure of my welcome.” 

Slowly, Draco smiled, reaching for him. “Sure of it now, are you?” 

Neville laughed. “Yeah, I fancy my chances now.” 

They kissed deeply. Draco pressed his hand over Neville’s erection, straining in his trousers, and Neville moaned into his mouth. Draco had just started stroking Neville when--

“Malfoy! Longbottom! Are you here?” 

Draco pulled back. “Fucking worst timing ever,” he muttered as Ron and the rest of the Auror backup started towards them. “Although I _told_ you it got through.”

Neville exhaled, willing his body to calm. “Yes, and so you did,” he agreed. As Draco started to turn away, he grabbed his arm. “By the way, this isn’t over.”

Stepping back, Draco smirked. “Of course not. Malfoys always pay their debts, and I owe you a suck.” 

Neville grinned. “Amongst other things. Later?”

Draco laughed softly. “I look forward to it.” 

~


End file.
